Crysis 2
thumb|203px|Pudełko polskiego wydania Crysis 2Crysis 2 - gra komputerowa z gatunku sci-fi first person shooterów stworzona przez niemieckie studio Crytek i opublikowana przez Electronic Arts. Została wydana na platformy Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360 w marcu 2011. Gra jest sequelem Crysis oraz Crysis Warhead. Gra korzysta z silnika CryEngine 3. Wymagania sprzętowe *Procesor: Intel Core 2 Duo (co najmniej 2 GHz) *Pamięć RAM: 2 GB RAM *Karta graficzna: 512 Mb (GeForce 8800 GT) *Wymagane miejsce na dysku: 9 GB *System operacyjny: Windows XP/Vista/7 Pomimo to że gra jest kontynuacją pierwszej części i oparta jest na nowszym silniku, ma mniejsze wymagania niż jej poprzedniczka, ponieważ większość obiektów oparta jest na skryptach. Inaczej było w Crysis. Fabuła Akcja gry toczy się 3 lata po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części. Prorok , który z wyspy Lingshang przeniósł się do Nowego Jorku , walczy przeciwko Cepidom oraz pracownikom korporacji C.E.L.L , która miała zająć się pomocą dla mieszkańców miasta dotkniętych tajemniczą chorobą. Gracz wciela się w Alcatraza, który dostaje nanokombinezon od Proroka. Jak się okazało, sprawy znacząco się skomplikowały. Zaraza zabiła większość mieszkańców miasta, a w dodatku okazało się że w mieście są obcy. Korporacja C.E.L.L ukrywała to przed rządem Stanów Zjednoczonych, dlatego informacja o sytuacji w mieście wyciekła z samej korporacji, nadana przez Tarę Strickland , pracownicę korporacji. Rząd amerykański postanowił wysłać do miasta oddział zwiadowczy marines , aby dowiedzieli się co naprawdę zaszło. Oddział miał dostać się do miasta łodzią podwodną przez rzekę Hudson, jednak ta została uszkodzona, przez co oddział musiał wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Na powierzchni czekał na nich śmigłowiec C.E.L.L, który aby zatrzeć ślady, próbował zabić oddział. Przeżyć udało się Alcatrazowi oraz Chino. Rannego Alcatraza, odnalazł Prorok, jeden z bohaterów pierwszej części gry. Dał on Alcatrazowi swój kombinezon, a sam popełnił samobójstwo, ponieważ on sam, również zapadł na chorobę gnębiącą mieszkańców Nowego Jorku, a w ten sposób przerwał też swoją symbiozę z nanokombinezonem. Ostatnie polecenie Proroka brzmiało, aby ten odnathumblazł doktora Nathana Goulda. Gracz aby się do niego dostać musi przebić się przez oddziały C.E.L.L, które mają go za nieżyjącego już Proroka. Po odszukaniu naukowca, gracz musi dostać się do jednej z siedzib korporacji aby skorzystać z kołyski, która pozwoli na ocenę stanu kombinezonu i jego ewentualne ulepszenia. W czasie podróży Alcatraz poraz pierwszy spotyka Obcych , którzy wywołali chaos na ulicach miasta oraz zakażonych wirusem ludzi. Po dotarciu do siedziby firmy, Alcatraz wraz z doktorem zostają otoczeni przez Lockharta oraz Tarę w towarzystwie żołnierzy. Nakazują przetransportować go do swojej siedziby. Wtedy to śmigłowiec transportujący go zostaje zestrzelony, a gracz resztkami sił próbuje wydostać się z terenów zajętych przez obcych. Wtedy to kontaktuje się z nim szef korporacji C.E.L.L: Jacob Hargreave, który chce pomóc przepędzić obcych z miasta. Bohater niszczy gniazda zarodników przy czym przyczynia się do zadania potężnego ciosu Cepidom. Wtedy to na swojej drodze spotyka oddział Marines, pod dowództwem Chino, swojego kolegi z oddziału zwiadowczego. Jak się okazuje, rząd dowiedział się o poczynaniach C.E.L.L i wysłał do miasta swoje wojsko aby zażegnało sytuację. W całym mieście rozpoczyna się walka z obcymi. Oddziały pod dowództwem weterana Lingshan, Shermana Barclay'a stawiają opór najeźdźcom. Niestety ofensywa wojsk amerykańskich zostaje złamana a oddziały otoczone. Chroniąc się w bibliotece publicznej rozpoczynają ewakuację cywili oraz żołnierzy.thumb|left Niestety jeden z pociągów min. z Nathanem Gouldem zostaje zaatakowany i wykolejony. Część żołnierzy zostaje i szuka sposobu na przeżycie i walkę z obcymi. Barclay, chce aby Alcatraz odszukał Hargreave'a bo być może on zna odpowiedzi na wiele pytań. Alcatraz udaje się na wyspę na której znajduje się Lockhart oraz dużą część żołnierzy. Zabija Lockharta , jednak wpada w pułapkę C.E.L.L, jak się okazało wszystko było zaplanowane przez Hargreve'a. Alcatraz zostaje przeniesiony do Pryzmatu, głównej siedziby C.E.L.L, i poddany zostaje torturom, ponieważ Hargreave chce przyodziać jego kombinezon. W ostatniej chwili przed śmiercią ratuje go Tara Strickland , jak się okazuje jest ona agentką CIA, która monitorowała działania C.E.L.L. Nakazuje Alcatrazowi odszukać Hargreave'a, a sama udaje się po pomoc. Po dotarciu do siedziby Hargreave'a, ten okazuje się już dawno nie żyć. Zamknięty w kapsule przeżył około 100 lat. W tym samym momencie budynek atakują Cepidzi. Hargreave nakazuje całemu personelowi C.E.L.L wspomagać Proroka, ponieważ ten jest ostatnią nadzieją ludzkości na przetrwanie. Alcatraz uciekając mostem, mija oddziały C.E.L.L walczące z obcymi. Jednak jest już za późno, Budynek pryzmatu uległ samozniszczeniu, a sam Hargreave został pogrzebany na zawsze. Most ulega zniszczeniu a Alcatraz wpada do wody. Ledwo żywego Alcatraza znajdują jego przyjaciele: Tara , Nathan oraz Chino. Razem w konwoju próbują wydostać się z miasta. Jeden z pojazdów ulega zniszczeniu, a drugi z Alcatrazem zostaje odcięty od reszty i zniszczony. Alcatraz musi namierzyć statek Cepidów, po to by zniszczyło go amerykańskie lotnictwo. Uciekając dachami budynków, okazuje się że Cepidy były na ziemi od zawsze. Z Central Parku wyłania się potężna stacja bojowa obcych. Alcatraz musi dostać się na jego pokład, po to by zniszczyć obcych raz na zawsze. Korzystając z śmigłowca przejętego od C.E.L.L, bohater dostaje się do unoszącego się nad miastem Central Parku i dostaje się do środka statku matki. Wskakując do samego serca statku, powoduje jego zniszczenie, jednak sam traci przytomność. Części zniszczonego statku spadają na ziemię. Obcy zostali pokonani, mija kilka dni zanim miasto znów wraca do życiathumb. Ranny i w stanie śpiączki Alcatraz leży w Central Parku. W trakcie swojej śpiączki ma wizję w której widzi Proroka. Ten mówi mu że to jeszcze nie koniec i że ten musi wrócić. Wtedy to Alcatraz odzyskuje przytomność. Kontaktuje się z nim jeden z założycieli CryNet Systems, Karl Ernst Rasch. Postać przedstawia się wtedy jako ten którego zwią Prorokiem. W tym momencie gra się kończy. Muzyka Twórcami muzyki do Crysis 2 są przede wszystkim Borislav Slavov i Tilman Sillescu. Motywy główne skomponowali Hans Zimmer i Lorne Balfehttp://vgmdb.net/album/26230. Oto ścieżka dźwiękowa gry: *01. Insertion (3:10) *02. Battery Park (3:26) *03. New York - Aftermath (2:44) *04. No Escape (2:31) *05. Close Encounter (2:00) *06. SOS New York (2:05) *07. Chase (2:28) *08. Under Assault (2:01) *09. Crynet - Shoot Him Down! (2:07) *10. Sneak and Shoot (3:45) *11. Gate Keepers (2:18) *12. Rampage (1:54) *13. Nanosuit 2 - Crynet Systems (1:13) *14. Rising Spear (1:18) *15. Dead Man Walking (2:04) *16. Contamination (2:24) *17. Sinister Breed (2:02) *18. Where is the Exit? (1:17) *19. Dystopian Nightmares (2:06) *20. Catastrophic Beauty (2:04) *21. Semper Fi (1:58) *22. Flooded Streets - Aquarium (1:32) *23. In Obscurum (2:20) *24. Devastation (1:39) *25. Shadowzone (2:27) *26. Alien Suite (2:05) *27. Unsafe Haven (1:55) *28. Terminal Escape (0:57) *29. Under the Clock (1:51) *30. Morituri (2:23) *31. Intersection (1:32) *32. Times Square Evacuation (1:58) *33. Burning Night (1:27) *34. Resolution (Reprise) (2:05) *35. Eye of the Storm (2:28) *36. New York Theme (2:36) *37. Our Only Hope (2:04) *38. Out of the Ashes (1:59) *39. Alien Logo (0:44) *40. The End of the Beginning (2:01) *41. Walk in the Park (2:01) *42. Epilogue (3:17) Głosy w polskiej wersji językowej *Piotr Machalica - Pułkownik Sherman Barclay *Michał Milowicz - Komandor C.E.L.L Lockhart *Przemysław Sadowski - Nathan Gould *Andrzej Chudy - Laurence Barnes "Prorok" *Bartosz Waglewski - DJ Radia "Wolny Manhattan" *Krzysztof Stelmaszyk - Jacob Hargreave *Agnieszka Matysiak - Tara Strickland oraz Jacek Bończyk, Tomasz Steciuk, Wojciech Paszkowski, Grzegorz Pawlak i inni. Filmy Kategoria:Gry